


[Podfic] In These Frozen and Silent Nights

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Caught in the Act, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: Podfic reading ofIn These Frozen and Silent Nights, written by beethechange.Author's Summary:“You know me,” Shane says, “I love a good cabin. I’m a cabinhead.”“I’ll show you cabin head,” Ryan rebuts without thinking, and then he turns his face into the pillow to stifle a nervous snicker. “Oh shit, wait, that’s—”Planning a shoot at a remote cabin in Vermont the week before Christmas wasn't Ryan’s best-ever idea. Taking a leisurely walk in a blizzard wasn't Shane’s. Scrap the ep, there’s a new plan: survive the storm, stay warm, try not to kill each other, and figure some shit out along the way.





	[Podfic] In These Frozen and Silent Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In These Frozen and Silent Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661458) by [beethechange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beethechange/pseuds/beethechange). 



  
  
Cover by revolutionaryjo

**Length:** 2:21:28

* * *

**Streaming:**  
[Click Here](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BBuzzfeed+Unsolved%5D+In+These+Frozen+and+Silent+Nights+\(by+beethechange%2C+read+by+revolutionaryjo\).mp3)  


* * *

**Downloads**  


Mediafire Links:  
[MP3 (65.2 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2l7ubhcv04pabrr/%5BBuzzfeed_Unsolved%5D_In_These_Frozen_and_Silent_Nights_%28by_beethechange%2C_read_by_revolutionaryjo%29.mp3/file)  
[M4B (54.4 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/5j795o3q8b3jybj/%5BBuzzfeed_Unsolved%5D_In_These_Frozen_and_Silent_Nights_%28by_beethechange%2C_read_by_revolutionaryjo%29.m4b/file)

Permanent Links:  
[MP3 - Right Click Save As (65.2 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BBuzzfeed+Unsolved%5D+In+These+Frozen+and+Silent+Nights+\(by+beethechange%2C+read+by+revolutionaryjo\).mp3)  
[M4B - Right Click Save As (54.4 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BBuzzfeed+Unsolved%5D+In+These+Frozen+and+Silent+Nights+\(by+beethechange%2C+read+by+revolutionaryjo\).m4b)

* * *

Reblog on tumblr [here](https://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/181584355881/podfic-in-these-frozen-and-silent-nights).

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded as a gift for growlery for ITPE 2018! ❤
> 
> Music is _2000 Miles_ by the Pretenders. An underrated Christmas song, indeed.
> 
> Tragically I was unable to work it into the cover, but y'all gotta see [the cat puzzle](http://buffalogames.com/cats-sweet-shop-kittens-750-piece-jigsaw-puzzle/).
> 
> Note that caught in the act tag. If you gotta do what you gotta do, skip 1:45:36 - 1:47:28.
> 
> Post is locked only to keep things from getting out of hand, as ever with this fandom where people internet for a living. So don't let that keep you from reccing and linking if you're feeling it!
> 
> And if you are or know someone appearing in this story, please click away. I don't want that and neither do you.


End file.
